Sunrise
by Kitra Shadows
Summary: Kagome knew she loved Inuyasha, he was her everything. But what happens when he knows it's their last sunrise? KagomeXInuyasha.


**Summary: She knew she loved him. She knew he was her everything so what happens when he knows it's their last sunrise?**

**Pairing: Kagome X Inuyasha**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Theme: Sunrise**

**Warnings: Character Death. AU**

**Words: 1,365**

**A/N: It just came to me while I was going through a difficult time. It let out my feelings. I really don't like it but I needed something.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunrise**

Kagome was an intelligent woman of twenty three. She had gone through many things in life. Kagome has fallen in love, dealt with heartbreak, and even dealt with a good deal of death in her years of growing up. She was on her way up in the world, moving to get her doctorate so she could be a doctor. She wanted to save lives and she could handle death of others now days. So it would be simple for her to just give up on loving this simple slip of a man right?

Kagome didn't think so. She knew she loved Inuyasha, he was her everything. But how could she love a dying man? Inuyasha was her high school sweet heart and best friend. They had started dating back in eleventh grade after she had gotten over her first love, Kouga Okami. Inuyasha was sweet to her and the only one who didn't judge her for her terrible episodes after the break up. Everyone thought it was inevitable for them to get together after she gotten over the older male. And they did once the brash male gotten over his fear of asking her out.

Kagome had been ecstatic when the inu asked her out and given him a deep passionate kiss. Every since they were inseparable, everything dealt with those two together. Kagome fell deep, deep in love with Inuyasha and hoped to marry him once they got their college out of the way and could settle down. Fate is a cruel person though and a year after graduation her love was diagnosed with a deadly form of Leukemia. He had at least five years to live, the doctor said, but with his form of leukemia he would be lucky to live four years.

Kagome didn't know who was more devastated at the news. Inuyasha was in shock, he was like a zombie for days while Kagome would burst out into tears every few minutes. Her heart broke into thousands of pieces, shattering all hope she ever had. But Inuyasha was strong and eventually convinced her that they would find a way to cure his cancer. She would have her soul mate for life. They rallied with other patients to find the cure. Gradually they had gotten so much money for the research and Kagome hoped for the best.

Three years down the road and Inuyasha wasn't cured. He eventually gotten worse and they had gone back to the hospital. He had three months to live. Inuyasha would die on their anniversary month. As all hope was lost, they spent their final moments together. Even got married like she had hoped they would and her love was still strong for this slip of a man. Her best friend, her husband, her everything.

"Inuyasha," her soft voice whispered to her sick husband. Kagome's beautiful blue orbs swept over his form worriedly as he appeared to be sleeping. Holding back the tears, she noticed his once shiny silver hair was now a dulled gray and his lovely tan skin was a pale color. Ivory almost. Slipping her tiny hand over his, she whispered, "Inuyasha, dearest, wake up for me."

Soft amber orbs slowly opened to look over to his beautiful wife. Kagome had been crying, he noticed as his ears flattened on his head. Her brilliant blue eyes showed every emotion she was feeling right now. Depression, sadness, helplessness, everything he felt. Inuyasha slowly got up, trying to be confident for the both of them. A shot of pain made him groan out making his worried wife help him up. Kagome was fussing over him again, she had every right too.

"Kagome," he struggled out with a faux smile, "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright okay?" Kagome, he knew, was unconvinced and sighed deeply. His smile was wiped off and he moved to pull her into him. Kagome squeaked as she was pulled into his warm embrace and snuggled into the warmth. Tears burst from her eyes as she cried out, "Oh Yasha, I don't know how I can last. I love you; I'll miss you too much."

A sob tore from Kagome's throat as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Tears leaked from his eyes as the pain took over. He grunted at the jolts of pain shooting throughout his body. Sighing, he whispered, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I can't be there for you. I'm sorry I am too weak to fight this cancer. I want to be here for you, I have fought and fought- Damn it, Kagome, I love you."

Inuyasha crashed his lips onto her with as much passion as he could. He slipped his tongue into her moist cavern to play with her own. Kagome moaned into the kiss, sliding her hands into his mess of hair. Eventually they pulled away, staring into another's eyes. Sniffles tore from Kagome. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it.

Minutes of silence before her voice broke it. "I love you so so much, Inuyasha. I really do, I wish we could spend our whole lives together." Inuyasha swallowed thickly, "I do too Kagome." His pain filled eyes flickered around the room before landing on her again. Kagome gave him a chaste kiss getting up. He gripped her arm, turning her around to kiss her one more time. Desperation clouded his emotions. Inuyasha needed her so much.

Finally he stopped and looked down to he still hands. "Kagome," he started with a whisper, "I don't think I have much time. The pain gets worse every day. I don't think I'll last another week." He saw her crumble to the floor. "Kagome!" he shouted, getting up from his bed to help her up. Despite the pain he kneeled down beside her to pick her up.

"NO!" Kagome shouted out at him, hurting his sensitive ears. She thrashed about, hitting him with her tiny fists. Repeating "No, no, NO." in his ears. Finally she clung to him and spoke, "I will not let you and you can't leave me alone like this. How am I supposed to live without you?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha smiled lovingly at her, "I want you to live happy. You can do that for me? Can't you? I want you to forget about me and find someone you can love that will live for the rest of their life. I will not leave you alone." He placed his hand over her left breastbone, "I'll always be here, in your heart."

A bitter laugh came out of his beloved wife, "You were always so cheesy. That is the one thing I love about you." A broken sigh, Kagome wrapped her arms around her husband. The tears slipped out easily but she would stay strong for him. She would be happy for him, even if it wasn't with him. A sob came before she pulled away. Kagome stood up and helped him back into his bed. Scowling she warned him, "Don't get out of bed, you need your strength."

Her eyes softened as she bent down and kissed Inuyasha's lips once more. "I love you," she breathed out once they parted. "As I do you," he whispered out, his hand reaching out to grip hers. A flash of sadness took a toll on her face as Kagome cursed, "I have to go to class in a few minutes."

Tiredly, Inuyasha smiled, "I'll be here when you get back." Kagome bent down for one last kiss, putting passion into it. Again she stared at her husband with those hurt orbs. "I'll see you when class is over. Bye love." Giving his hand another squeeze, she walked away as he whispered out "bye my love."

Once Inuyasha knew she left the small house, he groaned out. Pain racking his body and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he was going to break his promise to her. Inuyasha knew he was not going to be here when Kagome's class was over. "It's much too soon," he whispered as he let the pain consume him. A silent sob escaped him as his last words slipped from his lips, "I'm sorry, love."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know the ending is horrible.**

**;~;**

**Review please?**


End file.
